Kryptonim Lewiatan
by Vincee
Summary: Kuroko i Momoi wybierają się na randkę. Pokoleniu Cudów i Kagami'emu niezbyt się to podoba. Co z tego wyniknie? Rating za Aomine:)
1. Wielki bohater

Epizod 1 - „Wielki bohater"

_- ...Żarówka melduje się na pozycji. Nienawidzę was. Zgłoś się, Królu._

_- Przyjąłem. My Ciebie też. Jak wygląda sytuacja?_

_- Żaba i Cień stoją przy kawiarni. Wyglądają jakby chcieli tam wejść._

_- Zrozumiałem. Ślicznotko, przygotuj się do wkroczenia._

_-...przyjąłem... Królu..._

Kise Ryota powodzenie u dziewczyn miał zawsze. Żadna nie była w stanie oprzeć się jego błyszczącym, złotym oczom, delikatnemu uśmiechowi i urokowi towarzyszącemu mu od najmłodszych lat. To właśnie było jednym z jego największych utrapień, w tym momencie okazującym się jednak całkiem niezłym atutem.

Kise wyjrzał niepewnie zza rogu budynku za którym się ukrywał i jeszcze raz przypatrzył się uważnie stojącej przed kawiarnią parze. Obrzucił ich nieco niechętnym spojrzeniem i westchnął głęboko, wychodząc z ukrycia i kierując się w stronę kawiarni. Z głowy zdjął skrywający jego twarz w cieniu kaptur i nagle cały świat przysłoniły piszczące przedstawicielki płci pięknej. Kise ubrał swój najlepszy uśmiech z grupy piątej i udając iż nie zauważył parki wszedł do kawiarni. Po chwili była ona wypełniona po brzegi, choć wcześniej wręcz świeciła pustkami.

Chłopak skrzywił się lekko i mruknął coś do dziewczyny, po czym odeszli w inną stronę, najwyraźniej zmieniając swe plany.

_- On tam zginie, ty popierdoleńcu!_

_- Uspokój się, Pszczółko. Ślicznotka poświęciła się w imię sprawy wyższej wagi. Jej wkład i zaangażowanie zostanie wynagrodzone._

_- Jebanym epitafium!? Idę po niego, nie powstrzymasz mnie!_

_- Czekaj! Zapomniałeś dlaczego wszyscy tu jesteśmy?_

_- Co Ci do tego, Żarówko!? Nie zostawię go tam!_

_- Aominecchi!_

_- Kise!?_

Chmara kobiet przysłaniała Kise widok zza przeszklonej frontowej ściany kawiarni. Uczepiały się go, ściskały, piszczały do uszu i wrzeszczały podekscytowane. W pewnym momencie było ich tak wiele, że Kise nie był w stanie nawet się poruszyć. Bał się oczywiście, ale nie żałował swej decyzji. Był przynętą i świetnie odegrał swą rolę. Momoi i Kuroko nie weszli do kawiarni która była wylęgarnią par. Jego misja została spełniona, a czasem misje wymagają swych ofiar. Nagle coś zatrzeszczało w słuchawce przy uchu Ryoty. Mimo ogłuszających pisków zdołał on usłyszeć głos Aomine.

..._on tam...!_

_...poświęciła się... wynagrodzone..._

_...idę...nie powstrzymasz...!_

_Czekaj! _

_...nie zostawię go tam!_

Kise uśmiechnął się słabo, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku zawiedzionej fanki. Przycisnął do ucha wysuwającą się słuchawkę i usiłując ukryć swe zdenerwowanie zaczął mówić.

_- Aominecchi!_

_- Kise!?_

_- Aominecchi... jak dobrze..._

_- Kise, nic Ci nie jest!? Odezwij się!_

_- ...wszystko w porządku. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Aominecchi. Nie wolno Ci po mnie wracać._

_- Co ty pierdolisz!? Nie mogę pozwolić żeby ten tęczo-oki typ zostawił Cię na pożarcie tym chodzącym cyckom!_

_-...zapamiętam to sobie, Pszczółko._

_- Aominecchi! Misja jest teraz najważniejsza! Nie możemy pozwolić by Kurokocchi i Momoicchi byli razem! Oto nasze priorytety!_

_- Wiem!_

_- ...Aominecchi..._

_- Wiem...wiem, ale ja...ja nie mogę..._

_- Aominecchi. Proszę, zrób to dla mnie. Nie pozwól by to wszystko poszło na marne. Kocham Cię, Aominecchi. Żegnaj._

_- Kise!?_

Kise upuścił słuchawkę. Niedługo po tym dokonała ona swego żywota pod obcasem blond „piękności". _Pamiętaj o mnie, Aominecchi. -_ pomyślał, nim słodkie słoneczne światło zniknęło, zastąpione licznym parami oczu baczne obserwujących każdy jego ruch.


	2. Król na szachownicy

Epizod 2 – Król na szachownicy

Aomine sfrustrowany uderzył pięścią w ścianę. W słuchawce która miał w uchu jeszcze przez chwilę słyszał kobiece piski po czym zapanowała martwa cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał przez dłuższy moment. Nikt nie chciał przeszkadzać Aomine w opłakiwaniu jego straty. Nagle rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie.

_-...nee. Aka-chin. Cel idzie do Mine-china._

_- Zrozumiałem. Dziękuję, Cukiereczku. Pszczółko..._

_- Wiem. Wszystko dla misji._

- Wiem. Wszystko dla misji. - Aomine rozejrzał się wokół, wzrokiem poszukując spacerującej pary. Dostrzegł ich przy wejściu do parku. Nagle dziewczyna chwyciła chłopaka za rękę. Ten nie zaprotestował. Aomine zacisnął pięści i ruszył ich śladem.

_- Mido... Marchewko znaczy się. Czy park nie jest terytorium twoim i twojej dziuni?_

_- Wypraszam sobie. Takao nie jest, jak ty to ująłeś „moja dziunią". _

_- Nie jestem? Smutam teraz, Shin-chaaaaan! Jesteś taki okrutny!_

_- Gdzie jest Kuroko!?_

_- Nie bulwersuj się tak, Żarówko. Marchewko, Sługo, to wasza kolej by się wykazać. Pszczółka będzie was ubezpieczać. Zrozimiano?_

_- Aye, Królu!_

_- Przyjąłem._

_- Zajebiście kurwa._

- Wy to jednak jesteście pojebani jak się zbierzecie, nee, Shin-chan? - Takao wesoło skradał się za Midorimą, ciesząc się możliwością bezkarnego kontemplowania jego pośladków. - To naprawdę ładny kawałek roboty... - wymruczał, oblizując wargi. - Zamknij się, Takao. Jesteś za głośny. - Midorima prychnął, zirytowany i niepewnie wyjrzał zza pnia ogromnego drzewa za którym się ukrywali. Momoi i Kuroko siedzieli razem na ławce. Pili coś, a dziewczyna opierała głowę o jego ramie, uśmiechając się i trajkocząc. - Hej, Shin-chan, co robimy? - Takao przywarł do pleców Midorimy i oparł się tak, że ich policzki się stykały, by mieć jak najlepszy widok jednocześnie nie ujawniając swej obecności. Midorima zadrżała i mimowolnie wydał z siebie pisko-podobny dźwięk. Para zwróciła w ich stronę wzrok, po czym pośpiesznie oddaliła.

_- Co się dzieje, Marchewko?_

_- ...Królu...my..._

_- Zjebaliśmy._

_- Czy coś._

Akashi zacisnął pięści tak mocno że pobielały mu knykcie. Uśmiechnął się z pogardą, zrzucając z szachownicy kolejne pionki. Ryota. Shintarou. Kazunari. Przysunął Wieżę bliżej Króla i chwycił w dłoń telefon komórkowy, wyciągając z ucha słuchawkę.

_Czas wziąć sprawy we własne ręce._

Aomine uderzył pięścią w stojące nieopodal drzewo. Dłoń zaczęła trochę krwawić,nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Midorima i Takao zawalili, ale sytuacja miała też swoje korzyści. Momoi i Kuroko wyszli z tego przeklętego parku ze znacznie gorszymi humorami. Aomine ruszył za nimi nico tylko chwiejnym krokiem, pamiętając o poświęceniu włożonym w tą misję.

Porażka nie wchodziła w grę.

Murasakibara zgniótł pustą paczkę po chipsach którą trzymał w dłoni i włożył telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Z ociąganiem wstał z krawężnika i udał się w stronę głównej ulicy.

_Upierdliwe._ - pomyślał tylko, wyciągając z reklamówki jednego z pozostałych mu batoników. Rozpakował go sprawnie, nawet na niego nie patrząc i włożył do ust. Przeczesał włosy palcami wolnej od ciężaru ręki. Przyśpieszył nieco kroku. Akashi nie lubił gdy się guzdrał.


	3. Mamon

Epizod 3 - Mamon

Kagami nerwowym ruchem zgniatał i prostował papierek po ostatnim hamburgerze, co chwila spoglądając na zegarek. Gdyby tylko mógł, już dawno sam ruszyłby za Kuroko, ale...

_Ale rozkazy Akashi'ego są absolutne._

_Gówno prawda!_ - pomyślał Kagami, zgrzytając zębami. - _Wcale nie podszedłbym do sprawy zbyt emocjonalnie i wcale nie zjebałbym, wrzeszcząc "Kuroko, dlaczego!?" jeśli...jeśli..._

-Kuroko, dlaczego!? - Kagami uderzył głową w stół. Małe wersje Nigou zaczęły obszczekiwać go spod stołu, co wzbudziło w nim pewne wątpliwości co do jego własnego zdrowia psychicznego. Powolnym ruchem pomasował pulsujące skronie, po czym wstał gwałtownie z miejsca.

_Czego Akashi nie widzi, to go nie zaboli._

Akashi syknął cicho, wkładając zraniony palec do buzi. Murasakibara pacnął go przez ramie i założył na skaleczenie plaster.

- Uważaj trochę bardziej, dobra, Aka-chin? - Murasakibara znudzonym wzrokiem omiótł stacje metra na której się znajdowali.

- To nic takiego, Atsushi. Co ważniejsze, nie rozpraszaj się. - Akashi od niechcenia włożył słuchawkę do ucha.

- Długo jeszcze? - zapytał Murasakibara, żując ostatniego batonika i wyrzucając opakowanie wraz z pustą reklamówką.

- Nie. Niedługo wszystko się skończy. - powiedział cicho Akashi, by po chwili zaśmiać się głośno. - Już ja tego dopilnuję.

_- Do wszystkich jednostek. Waszym zadaniem od teraz jest sprowadzenie celu na południową stację metra. Zgłoście się._

_- Taa.,,_

_- ...tylko ty? Co z Żarówką?_

_- A co ja, jego matka!? Nie wiem gdzie ten zjeb łazi!_

_- Lepiej dla Ciebie żebyś się dowiedział, Pszczółko._

Słuchawka w uchu Kagami'ego zabrzęczała cicho, po czym rozległ się głos Akashi'ego.

_- Do wszystkich jednostek. Waszym zadaniem od teraz jest sprowadzenie celu na południową stację metra. Zgłoście się._

Kagami wyszarpnął słuchawkę z ucha. Zadanie postanowił zostawić Aomine, sam zaś podążył już w kierunku stacji, gdzie miał w końcu spotkać się z Kuroko, czy ten tego chce, czy nie.

- Hej, dzieciaku, zrób coś dla mnie. - Aomine przyciągnął przebiegającego chłopca do siebie i nachylił nad nim. - Czy pan jest pedofilem? Mama nie pozwala mi rozmawiać z pedofilami. - odrzekł chłopiec, przyglądając się Aomine z dziecięcą ciekawości. - Oczywiście że nie, dzieciaku! - speszony Aomine natychmiast puścił chłopca. - Chcę, żebyś dał tej parze przy fontannie tą ulotkę. - Aomine wcisnął dzieciakowi kolorowy świstek papieru. Mały przeleciał po nim spojrzeniem, następnie spoglądając na siedzący przy fontannie parkę. - Co z tego będę miał? -Aomine niechętnie sięgnął do portfela i wyciągnął dychę.

_Z taką młodzieżą... gdzie zmierza ten świat?_

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale jestem tylko małym dzieckiem. Nie znam wartości pieniądza. Wiem jednak, że za tyle nie dostanę nowej gry. - Aomine zadrżał i wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się do wydarcia na małą gnidę.

_- Kocham Cię, Aominecchi..._

- Bierz, cholerny dzieciaku i zmykaj wykonać zadanie. - warknął Aomine przez zaciśnięte zęby, podając chłopcu wymemłaną stówę. - Miło jest robić z panem interesy. - chłopczyk uśmiechnął się radośnie i podbiegł do Kuroko i Momoi.

- Dzień dobry proszę Pani. - piegowaty chłopczyk uśmiechnął się miło do Momoi i wcisnął jej w dłoń ulotkę. - Serdecznie zapraszamy! - rzucił tylko i odbiegł, śmiejąc się radośnie. Satsuki przyjrzała się uważnie ulotce i rozpromieniła. - Tetsu! Spójrz, na stacji metra organizują dzisiaj wielkie targi, można tam kupić dosłownie wszystko! Wspaniale się złożyło, co nie? Musimy tam iść! - Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko. - Racja. Ale to dopiero gdy przyjdzie...

- Hej! - Himuro podrapał się zakłopotany po policzku. - Wybaczcie że musieliście czekać.


End file.
